


l'apothéose

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enquanto o sol nascia atrás deles, obscurecido pelo restaurante, o topo das torres era gentilmente iluminado e elas cantavam. Tudo parecia triste e alegre, porque o corpo dela estava junto ao seu e ela respirava, ele só não sabia até quando (ou melhor, sabia sim, e isso era o que o atormentava)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	l'apothéose

**Author's Note:**

> É recomendado que se tenha visto o último especial de natal, The Husbands of River Song, considerando que a one é sobre o final do mesmo.

Saberás que não te amo e que te amo

pois que de dois modos é a vida,

a palavra é uma asa do silêncio,

o fogo tem a sua metade de frio.

 

Amo-te para começar a amar-te,

para recomeçar o infinito

e para não deixar de amar-te nunca:

por isso não te amo ainda.

 

Amo-te e não te amo como se tivesse

nas minhas mãos a chave da felicidade

e um incerto destino infeliz.

 

O meu amor tem duas vidas para amar-te.

Por isso te amo quando não te amo

e por isso te amo quando te amo.

 

_-_ Pablo Neruda _, Para não Deixar de Amar-te Nunca_ , in “Cem Sonetos de Amor”.

 

Primeiro, parecia que 8760 dias eram um longo tempo, principalmente para desperdiça-los parados em um único lugar. Sua última reencarnação, o da gravata-borboleta, mal conseguia passar cinco minutos sentados, imagine só 24 anos.

 

A atual regeneração era, de fato, mais paciente. Um reflexo de Trenzalore, talvez, quando seu eu mais energético, o mesmo incapaz de esperar por alguns minutos, foi obrigado a vigiar a pequena cidade por 300 anos.

 

E teve aquela vez no _confession dial_ também, bilhões e bilhões anos...

 

Certo, o pensamento que era um longo tempo passou em segundos. 24 anos não eram nada para ele, e pior, 24 anos não eram nada para estar ao redor de River Song. Milênios passados apenas bebendo de seu sorriso eram na verdade instantes, porque ele nunca se cansaria dela e da sua presença.

 

E ele, o grande Time Lord, o herói da Time War, o magnífico The Oncoming Storm, se via desarmado ali, segurando a pequena mão entre a sua enquanto bebiam uma xícara de chá. Ele, cuja raça se proclamava os controladores do tempo, não podia arrumar nem mesmo mais alguns segundos para a mulher que amava.

 

Aquele era o último dia, o temível 8760, e ele só queria que durasse para sempre.

 

River olhou para ele e dava para ver a hesitação e o medo brilhando em seus olhos, ainda que contidos. Isso o assustava, ele não sabia lidar com a própria dor, imagine só com o a da sua esposa. Ele apertou a mão que segurava a dela.

 

 - Vai ficar tudo bem. – era uma mentira.

 

 - Eu sei que sim. – ela mentiu de volta, e terminou sua torrada.

 

Ele era um homem diferente agora, ainda que o mesmo. Gravata-borboleta estaria falando bobagens e fatos aleatórios para se distrair do que vinha, da dor que o esperava na próxima curva.

 

 - Você sabia que as torradas foram criadas por um padeiro que não queria jogar fora o pão antigo, já duro? – ele falou sem nem mesmo notar. Ok, talvez não tão diferente assim.

 

 - Certo. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, sabendo que ele só queria distraí-los do final – Muito interessante.

 

 - Me desculpe. – ele olhou para o chão e para os arranjos de flores nas paredes.

 

 - Nós temos esse dia ainda. – ela falou na sua voz mais delicada, aquela que ela sabia que o acalmava.

 

 - Teoricamente, é noite.

 

 - Bem, você entendeu.

 

E eles trocaram pequenos sorrisos de compreensão e carinho, e eles estavam recheados de dor.

 

River merecia tão mais que isso. Nesses anos lineares, ele fez de tudo para compensá-la por toda a dor e decepção que um dia trouxe a vida dela, e também por ser o motivo de sua morte. E todo tempo juntos, ela achava que ele não a amava. Isso era demais para seus corações.

 

Mais do que tudo, mais do que todos. Ninguém na sala era mais importante que River para ele. Ele explodiria o universo se fosse para salvá-la, assim como ela quase tinha feito uma vez. Ele já tinha amado muitas pessoas, algumas mais e outras menos, e ninguém tinha sido tão importante quanto River era para ele.

 

Eles não falaram mais sobre isso por algum tempo, mas vagarosamente o céu passava do negro estrelado para um cinza manchado de laranja, e aquele era um sinal. A noite estava acabando, e eles jantavam.

 

 - Nós estávamos bem aqui, no primeiro dia. – River comentou, de pé na varanda enquanto admiravam o nascer do sol, mesmo que não pudessem vê-lo, seu corpo envolto nos braços dele e sua cabeça apoiada no ombro atrás de si.

 

 - _“Você não pode esperar que um pôr do sol te admire de volta”_. – ele citou as palavras dela, todos aqueles 8760 dias atrás – E um nascer do sol?

 

Ela não respondeu.

 

 - Eu dificilmente mereço sua admiração, meu amor. Ou a admiração de qualquer um. Mas você... – um nó ficou preso na garganta dele e sua voz ficou fraca – Como eu poderia não me importar com você?

 

 - Você é grande, Doctor, e eu nasci uma psicopata para te matar. – River falou sem um pingo de emoção na voz. _“Never let him see the damage, he doesn’t like endings.”_ sua própria voz sussurrou ao pé do ouvido.

 

 - Não, você nasceu do amor, e isso foi justamente o que você se tornou. Eu, por outro lado, devo ter sido bem difícil de amar... Aqui está mais uma prova das suas infinitas capacidades: você encontrou meios de sentir amor por mim.

 

 - Mais do que tudo. – ela sussurrou para si própria, o que não o impediu de ouvir.

 

Enquanto o sol nascia atrás deles, obscurecido pelo restaurante, o topo das torres era gentilmente iluminado e elas cantavam. Tudo parecia triste e alegre, porque o corpo dela estava junto ao seu e ela respirava, ele só não sabia até quando (ou melhor, sabia sim, e isso era o que o atormentava).

 

Ele a amava tanto, incapaz de verbalizar, ele só sentia. Mesmo quando ainda não a amava, quando tinha apenas a conhecido, ele a amava mesmo assim.

 

 - Mas isso não é verdade, sweetie. – ela começou, instantes depois – Você é fácil de amar, e você merece isso. Não me venha com “querida, eu não sou um homem bom”, - ela o cortou antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, porque o conhecia e sabia como as coisas eram – você é o melhor dos homens apenas por tentar se tornar um. Ninguém de fato é bom, Doctor, com raras exceções. Nós somos aquilo que nos esforçamos para ser.

 

 - River...

 

 - Eu não terminei. Quantos planetas você salvou? Quantas famílias, quantas raças? Quantas pessoas te veem como um herói?

 

 - Quantas me veem como um vilão? O destruidor de mundos?

 

 - Não é todo dia que se ganha. – ela deu de ombros – O importante é que você acorda no dia seguinte pronto para tentar de novo... Uma vez, eu te disse que você tinha crescido grande demais. – ele se lembrava desse dia, não que fosse uma boa lembrança – Talvez eu estivesse errada, ou tivesse elaborado a frase errado. Você sempre foi grande, e as pessoas estavam começando a ter enxergar.

 

 - E então eu me apaguei do banco de dados do universo – ele mudou o tom, pronto para deixar a discussão do seu caráter para lá, porque ele discordava sobre ser um homem bom, mas não queria passar aquele dia numa briga.

 

 - Sim, - ela respondeu, e o sorriso que deu quase alcançou seus olhos – você o fez.

 

 - O que eu queria dizer, bem... – ele fez uma pausa, buscando as melhores palavras – Eu não poderia... Você sabe... Reconhecendo o seu valor e seu brilho... Você é...

 

 - Vamos lá, - ela riu – não é como se as palavras fossem te morder, não importa o que você esteja tanto falar.

 

 - Ah, mas elas vão sim. – ainda assim, ele suspirou e reuniu coragem – Eu não poderia, nunca e sob hipótese nenhuma, não te amar. E eu sempre o fiz, mesmo novo, mesmo não te conhecendo tão bem ainda. Eu sempre estarei lá para te segurar quando você precisar, para te ajudar quando estiver perigo. Essa ideia de que estou por aí, pelo universo, não gastando um segundo pensando em você... É a maior mentira de todas. Eu sempre, invariavelmente, estou pensando em você, ainda que só no fundo da minha mente. Você está sempre comigo, não importa onde estou. E eu te amo, sempre amei e sempre amarei.

 

 - Bem, isso é muito doce da sua parte. – com olhos marejados, ela se referia à bravura de falar aquilo. – Mas não gaste tanto tempo assim pensando em mim, não seja tanto um sentimental idiota.

 

 - Como se eu pudesse evitar. – ele quis dizer aquilo em um tom de brincadeira, mas saiu mais como uma confissão.

 

Admitir o sentimento era também afirmar que, no fim, o monstro tão próximo, doeria ainda mais. Não seria uma vida que ele se importava moderadamente apenas por ser uma vida, e vidas são importantes, mas uma morte que seria sentida pesadamente em seus corações. De novo. O “eu te amo” era um “isso doerá miseravelmente, e eu sei disso, e eu estou deixando isso acontecer”. Seria ele um masoquista?

 

_"Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all."_ Lorde Tennyson tinha escrito uma vez, e ele talvez concordasse, e a ideia diminuía sua culpa. _“Mas o senhor não acha que é melhor ser extremamente feliz por pouco tempo, mesmo que se perca essa felicidade, do que passar a vida inteira apenas bem?”_ ele leu inúmeras naquele livro já tão surrado do uso em sua estante, The Time Traveler’s Wife, simplesmente porque o livro o fazia lembra-se de River. Clare dizia isso para o pai de seu futuro marido, mas dizia isso também para os corações do Time Lord. Tudo aquilo trazia a ele um consolo, uma certeza que a dor não sobrepujava a alegria que os dois compartilharam.

 

 - Citando um poeta da Terra, _“chego a te crer a dona do universo”_. Do meu universo, pelo menos, você é.

 

 - E você quer fazer comigo o que a primavera faz com as cerejeiras? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestiva, lágrimas se acumulando nos seus olhos e às vezes escapando suavemente por suas bochechas, pequenos cristais. Ela não queria chorar.

 

 - Bem, de fato. – e ele estava chorando também.

 

Depois, quando já não era mais o amanhecer, eles voltaram a TARDIS. Botões pressionados e alavancas abaixadas, ela gentilmente pousou na porta da casa de River, de volta a universidade.

 

 - Você tem certeza que não quer entrar? – ela perguntou pela última vez.

 

 - Eu não posso. – o sorriso dele era triste.

 

 - Certo... Então nos vemos, sweetie.

 

 - Sim, nos vemos. Boa sorte nas aventuras que tiver pela frente, e seja boazinha com as versões mais novas de mim. – “E não me chame” ele quis dizer “Não peça minha ajuda, ou será o seu fim. Deixe que eu te encontro, mas não mande nada no meu papel psíquico.”, mas não disse, porque isso seria alterar as coisas e ele prometeu a ela que não o faria.

 

 - Eu vou tentar. – ela piscou para ele.

 

Ele deu um passo à frente e mergulhou no abraço dela, seu rosto envolvido nos cachos loiros e o calor do corpo aquecendo seu corpo ligeiramente mais frio. Ele viveu anos sem isso, mas agora que tinha, era viciante e ele não conseguia largar.

 

O beijo foi um passo natural, apesar desse corpo não estar mais tão acostumado a esse tipo de coisa. Era bom, era certo. Os lábios dela ainda tinham o mesmo gosto de antes , e ainda se encaixavam aos seus como se feitos apenas para isso. Talvez fossem mesmo.

 

River era, todinha, feita apenas para ele. Assim como na última regeneração, o corpo dela encaixava-se perfeitamente ao seu, cada curva suave contra os ângulos, o que era curioso, considerando o quão diferentes eram os corpos da sua décima primeira e décima segunda encarnações. As bocas ainda se encontravam como imãs, atraídas de repente, mesmo se no escuro, e as mãos ainda lembravam dos caminhos, e quando não, eram capazes de aprender tudo de novo.

 

Para ela, dava no mesmo, eram todos o seu Doctor, independente do rosto que usavam. E, cada dia, ele se via mais apaixonado por ela, se é que era possível amá-la ainda mais.

 

 - Pode ser que eu ainda seja capaz de dar um sorrisinho e resolver as coisas. – ele disse assim que se separaram. – Esse pode ser que não seja o fim.

 

 - Eu estou contando com isso. – ela disse, saindo da TARDIS com um ronronar de despedida da nave, acenando para o único marido que importava.  – Até mais ver, marido.

 

Ela parecia prestes a chorar de novo, mas estava se contendo, assim como ele também estava. O último momento entre eles deveria ser algo feliz, a última vez como marido e mulher tinha que ser uma boa lembrança, e não algo repleto de tristeza. Ele queria lembrar-se dela com um sorriso no rosto, e não lágrimas nos olhos e uma expressão de puro terror, mesmo que fosse o que sentiam.

 

 - Até a próxima vez, esposa. Não espere acordada. - ele estava citando si mesmo, e quando a porta fechou, ele completou – Adeus, River. – porque, em algum momento, ele deveria ser capaz de se despedir, e esse momento poderia se agora. Aquele era mesmo _le grand finale_.

 

Ele acionou sua TARDIS novamente, saindo dali, e do lado de fora, o barulho da desmaterialização fez River chorar. Era o fim para ela também, querendo ou não. Ela enfrentaria o que viesse com toda a sua força, porque ela era assim, mas não quer dizer que ela não sentisse medo do futuro agora. Ela estava aterrorizada.

 

Com um suspiro, ela destrancou a porta de casa e deu de cara com uma pequena pilha de cartas no carpete. A primeira a convidava para uma expedição a um planeta que era todo uma biblioteca. Talvez fosse divertido se ela fosse, uma distração, uma aventura antes do final... Afinal, o que havia de perigoso em livros?

 

Do outro lado do universo, a TARDIS pousou novamente no Dallirium, e ele saiu com as mãos no bolso até a varanda de novo. Eram exatos 24 anos depois de quando saiu, e o sol se punha novamente.

 

Uma vez, de volta a sua décima primeira encarnação, onde tudo ainda estava mais ou menos bem, tinham o perguntado se ele tivesse que escolher um último dia com sua amada, qual dia seria. Kazran Sardick estava, é claro, apenas tentando extravasar sua raiva, inconsciente que o Doctor o entendia perfeitamente. “ _One last day with your beloved. Which day would you choose?”_

 

_“Christmas. Christmas Day.”_ Abigail, a amada dele, respondeu. Ela talvez estivesse certa. Era natal agora, e as torres cantavam uma canção triste o suficiente para acalmar tubarões.

 

Nos seus corações, no entanto, a canção era outra, e havia rios em seus olhos.

**Author's Note:**

> Ou eu escrevia isso ou eu explodia. Sério. Eu ainda estou com problemas para lidar com o quão maravilhoso e bem escrito foi esse episódio. Vocês terão que me perdoar.
> 
> Essa one foi também um desafio/combinado com uma super amiga minha, onde cada uma escreveria uma one sobre o 8760º dia, sem uma ler a da outra até acabarmos, e postaríamos. Ela já postou a dela (https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/667834/NoFlameBurnsForever/) (infelizmente, é no nyah, porque ela não tem conta aqui) e eu garanto que está maravilhosa! Uma outra amiga minha, apesar de não fazer parte do combinado, por caso também fez uma one sobre o mesmo tema, e está incrível!!!! (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5539181)
> 
> O título do capítulo é um verso do Poema XX, também do Neruda, e o “chego a te crer a dona do universo" igualmente é Neruda, Poema XIV. "Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all." (é melhor ter amado e perdido do que nunca ter amado) é de um poema de Alfred Tennyson, 1º Barão Tennyson, In Memoriam A.H.H.. Esse eu credito no próprio texto, mas há um trecho de A Mulher do Viajante do Tempo. Qualquer coisa que eu tiver esquecido de creditar e vocês quiserem saber, podem perguntar.
> 
> Ah, e me desculpem por tantas citações em inglês... Eu me sentiria estranha se eles fossem em português, principalmente falas da série.


End file.
